Spring Nicht
by Little-Katsu
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL. Après avoir reporté pendant un bon moment le tournage du video clip de Spring Nicht, ils ont enfin convenu à une date et c'est ce soir. Tout semble se passer comme prévu.


_Au dehors, il faisait froid. Un froid mordant qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie aux personnes de se promener tranquillement dans les rues juste pour flâner un tout petit peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne période pour aller dehors. Pourtant, il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur même si il faisait si froid. Il le fallait bien. C'était pour le tournage d'un clip. Le clip d'un groupe très connu en Allemagne et dans toute l'Europe. C'était Tokio Hotel, le groupe de jeunes garçons qui faisaient de la musique. De la musique qui parlait de tous les problèmes ou les expériences que des personnes comme toutes les autres pouvaient rencontrer pendant le cours de leur vie. Des sujets qui touchaient tout le monde sans exception même si ce n'était pas tout le monde qui aimait bien leur musique._

_La réalisation de leur clip, qui était en l'occurrence « Spring Nicht », avait souvent été reportée à cause du mauvais temps ou bien de la disponibilité de tout le monde qui n'était pas toujours là. Bref, il y avait eut plusieurs problèmes dans l'organisation de ce tournage. Mais là, c'était certain, ils allaient finalement le tourner aujourd'hui. Enfin, cette soirée étant donné que leur clip se déroulait la nuit et qu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas le faire le jour._

_C'est pourquoi les quatre membres de Tokio Hotel ainsi que plusieurs personnes qui travaillaient sur le clip étaient présent. Ils étaient en haut ainsi qu'en bas de l'immeuble qui avait été réservé pour le tournage. Oui, la personne, qui se chargeait de faire le montage du clip et tout, avait décidée de tourner une partie du clip sur le toit d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages de hauteur afin de donner plus de réalisme au clip. Par contre, il était certain que ce ne serait pas toutes les scènes vu que ce serait quelque chose de très dangereux à faire sinon et qu'il ne fallait pas que les membres de Tokio Hotel se blessent gravement durant le tournage._

_Le tournage était commencé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il fallait souvent qu'ils recommencent les mêmes scènes pour être capable d'avoir une bonne prise d'image et pour que tout colle bien ensemble. Bien entendu, tout le monde faisait comme on leur disait de faire et personne ne se plaignait vu que c'était leur travail même si il faisait horriblement froid et que pour le clip, ils ne devaient tout de même pas porter de gros manteaux, sinon ce ne serait pas très crédible._

_La dernière scène qu'ils tournaient, pour cette fois et certainement pour la dernière fois étant donné qu'ils n'avaient réservés l'immeuble que pour une seule fois et que le reste ils pouvaient le faire avec des décors pré faits, c'était le moment où Bill se trouvait sur le bord de l'immeuble, tandis que son double tentait de courir dans les escaliers pour l'arrêté avant qu'il ne se suicide. Bien sûr, il était évident que le chanteur ne s'était pas dédoublé et qu'il avait plutôt tourné deux fois la scène et qu'après ils allaient superposer les deux bouts de films ensembles pour donner le résultat final qui serait un véritable chef d'œuvre, à coup sur_

_Le cadet des jumeaux Kaulitz resta sur le bord de l'immeuble, chantant le bout de chanson qu'il devait chanter durant le clip étant donné que c'était maintenant à son tour de chanter les paroles qui seraient pratiquement de la fin. Il avait le regard vide et regardait droit devant lui comme si il y avait vraiment quelque chose à fixer. Son regard était sans aucune émotion. C'était comme si il était mort, comme si il ne ressentait plus rien. Si il n'avait pas été chanteur, une carrière dans le cinéma aurait peut-être été envisageable pour le jeune allemand, mais cela n'était pas son intention._

_Après un petit moment, il finit par chanter les dernières paroles, toujours le même talent d'acteur qui donnait vraiment l'impression à tout le monde qu'il était sur le bord de se suicider à cause de son désespoir. Il en était tel que toutes les personnes qui le regardaient avaient le corps serré en le voyant faire._

« Ok, c'est beau! On a tout. Tu peux descendre, Bill. » _annonça finalement le réalisateur du clip qui fit ensuite signe aux autres de tout remballer en leur disant qu'ils allaient finalement pouvoir retourner au chaud, au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde._

_Pourtant, Bill resta sur le bout de l'immeuble, immobile et toujours à regarder dans le vide. Alors que tout le monde commençait à partir, Tom qui avait rigolé un peu avec le dernier caméraman qui avait passé la porte des escaliers, remarqua que son frère n'était pas venu. Il se tourna alors vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bill et haussa les sourcils en le voyant toujours au même endroit. Il se demandait bien ce que son jumeau faisait, c'est pourquoi il s'approcha de ce dernier avant de l'interpeller._

« Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu viens? » _demanda le guitariste en voyant que son frère restait toujours sur le mur, chose qui ne le rassurait pas vu qu'il avait peur que son frère tombe._

« Je suis plus capable, Tom. J'y arrive plus… »_ avoua le chanteur en se tournant vers son aîné._ « J'avais cru que j'allais être capable de tout endurer et d'être fort, mais j'y arrive pas… C'est trop dur pour moi… »

« Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles? » _le questionna de nouveau Tom qui ne comprenait rien de ce que son frère disait et qui commençait à se frustrer de ça._

« Schuldi(1), Tom… » _s'excusa le cadet Kaulitz._

« Warum(2)? » _s'étonna le dreadeux, alors qu'il tentait d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire. _« En tout cas, descend de là, faudrait pas que tu tombe. »

« Schuldi… » _s'excusa de nouveau Bill_ _en regardant son frère d'un regard douloureux._

« Bill? » _s'inquièta alors Tom qui avançait un peu vers son frère._

_Cependant, Tom ne fût probablement pas assez vite et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, car déjà son frère disparaissait de sous ses yeux. La silhouette de son frère se laissait tomber à la renverse, dans le vide, sans aucun soutient pour le retenir d'une chute éventuelle dans le vide complet, dans le noir complet de la nuit déjà avancé. Comme dans le clip qu'ils étaient en train de faire présentement, Bill tombait dans le vide. Pourtant, quand ils faisaient la réalisation du clip, le chanteur ne tombait pas de plusieurs étages comme maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade… dans le clip… mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Bill tombait réellement du haut de l'immeuble et n'avait aucun soutiens quelconque qui l'empêchait de mourir pur de vrai._

_Ce fût le bruit d'une voiture se faisant fracasser qui ramena le dreadeux sur Terre. L'information qui aurait dû passer plus tôt à son cerveau ne prit qu'une microseconde avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Il réalisa alors ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux : son frère qui tombait dans le vide, lui qui devenait l'unique personne sur le toit, le bruit sourd qui indiquait que Bill avait finit par atterrir sur une des autos de police qui se trouvait au bas de l'immeuble et qui devait être vue pendant le clip de « Spring Micht » qu'ils étaient en train de tourner. Son cœur s'arrêta alors de battre un moment qui sembla pour lui durer une éternité. Puis, il se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la porte de l'escalier à la volée, cette dernière allant se claquer contre le mur sans ménagement. Il ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans la sombre cage d'escalier, courant du plus vite qu'il le pouvait dans les marches, en sautant parfois quelques unes pour aller plus vite._

_Pas par pas, marche par marche, pallier par pallier, Tom descendait en trombe les escaliers de l'immeuble qui semblait tout d'un coup si grand. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver en bas de l'immeuble. Plusieurs personnes, qui faisaient le tournage du clip ou qui étaient tout simplement des figurants, étaient maintenant autour de la voiture en question qui avait été défoncée par le corps en chute du cadet Kaulitz qui avait tombé de plus d'une dizaine d'étages. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble et ayant fait quelques pas à l'extérieur de ce dernier, Tom se stoppa alors dans sa course pour regarder la foule, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. _

_Puis, poussant toute personne qui se trouvait dans son chemin, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule compacte et arriva devant l'auto qui était le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde présent. Le corps se trouvait en plein milieu de l'auto dont le toit avait été renfoncé de beaucoup. Il prit alors un certain à regarder le spectacle morbide qui s'offrait à lui : le corps inerte de son double qui était enfoncé dans le toit de la voiture de police, le sang coulant sur le visage de ce dernier, alors qu'on voyais bien que les membres du jeune homme se trouvaient dans des positions quelques peu douteuses, formant des angles qui l'étaient tout autant. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux, mais il fit tout de même un pas, puis deux et trois et plusieurs, accélérant toujours de plus en plus. _

_Puis il se précipita sur l'auto, montant dessus avec une agilité que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, mais qui était certainement dû à son désespoir. Georg et Gustav venaient aussi à peine d'arriver sur les lieux et s'étaient aussi fait un chemin, bien qu'ils restaient tout les deux devant l'auto de police en regardant avec les yeux grands ouverts, comme si ils n'y croyaient pas, ce qui se passaient sous leurs yeux où on pouvait facilement voir l'horreur de la prise de conscience de la chose. Pour sa part, Tom se laissa alors tombé à genoux devant le corps de son jumeau, prenant une de ses mains tiède, mais qui se refroidissait à vue d'œil. Il porta la main à son visage, la caressant avec sa joue, alors qu'il la tenait fortement dans le désespoir de dernière cause. Il voulait que son frère se relève tout de suite et lui dise que ce n'était qu'une simple blague, qu'il avait manigancé tout le coup avec les autres et qu'il allait être encore là pour lui._

_Cependant, sa peine fit rapidement place à une colère immense. La colère qui était causé par le refus des faits qui se présentaient à lui. Il lâcha donc brusquement la main de son jumeau, qui retomba sur son torse mollement comme si il n'était plus qu'un tas de chiffons. Son regard exprima toute sa rage et il se mit alors à bousculer le corps sans vie de sa moitié avant de commencer à marteler le ventre de Bill avec ses poings comme si il cherchait à le faire réagir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit._

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Bill!? Relève-toi! Arrête de déconner et ouvre les yeux, bordel! C'est pas drôle là! Je rigole pas! Allez! Bouge-toi! Tu vas quand même pas faire ta petite fillette et rester planter là à dormir comme la Belle au bois dormant quand même! T'es plus fort que ça quand même! Je le sais et tu le sais très bien aussi! T'as dit qu'on se dirait tout! Que même si on vivais des mauvais moments, qu'on serait toujours là pour se soutenir l'un l'autre! Ne me laisse pas seul! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Bill, scheiße(3)! Pas à moi! Je fou quoi moi sans toi, hein!? T'es ma vie! T'es ma moitié! T'es mon double! Je peux pas rien faire sans toi! T'es une partie de moi comme moi je suis une partie de toi! On se complète tout les deux! C'est pour ça qu'on a toujours été inséparables! On peux pas être séparé comme ça! T'avais promis! Quand on était gosses, t'avais promis qu'on allait pas se séparer même si on y était forcé et que même la mort ne pourrait pas nous séparer tout les deux! T'as pas le droit de rompre une promesse comme ça alors qu'on en avais tout les deux fait la promesse! T'es qu'un égoïste! T'as pensé à quoi!? T'as pas le droit de me laisser seul! Pas maintenant! T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça! T'as pas pensé à moi!? Scheiße! Tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait toujours ensemble!! Tu m'avais promis!!! Tu m'avais promis!!!! »

« Tom, arrêtes… Il pourra pas revenir, tu le sais… C'est pas la peine… » _dit Gustav tout doucement pour tenter de calmer un peu le guitariste, ne voulant pas non plus trop le brusquer, vu qu'il était évident que cette perte l'affectait tout autant qu'à lui et qu'au bassiste._

« Fick Dich(4)! »_ cria Tom au batteur tout en continuant de marteler le torse immobile de son jumeau._

« Tom… » _tenta alors Georg sans vraiment être certain qu'il allait arriver à quelque chose de très concluant avec le guitariste._

« Mach die Biege… Schieb ab!(5)» _gueula Tom, en proie à une grande rage et à une grande peine, ne voulant pas croire à la mort de son frère._

_Il retourna alors sa tête brusquement vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient tout deux d'un air triste et affligé. Le guitariste voulu leur dire encore une fois de dégager et de le laisser seul avec son frère pour qu'il le fasse revenir, revenir à la vie, revenir à lui, car c'était sa seule préoccupation. Il ne supportait pas de voir le corps de son frère sans vie comme ça. Il voulait le voir de nouveau rayonnant de bonheur et encore tel une vraie boule d'énergie incontrôlable à qui on avait le goût de donner des calmants pour avoir la paix quelques secondes tout au plus. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état-là qui était bien trop différent de son état normal. Non, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Ça le rendait malade. Il fondit alors tout simplement en larmes, couchant sa tête contre le torse de son jumeau. Torse qui ne se soulèverait probablement plus jamais, à son plus grand malheur. Il pleura et pleura, toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que les deux aînés le regardait avec un regard compatissant, se retenant tout deux de ne pas en faire autant. _

_Entre ses pleures, Tom crût entendre un murmure, des paroles. Il ne sût pas tout de suite ce que ces paroles disaient, vu qu'il était bien trop occupé à pleurer la perte son frère qui était un choc immense pour lui. Cependant, agacé par cette voix et ayant le goût de la faire taire en lui disant de respecter au moins sa douleur, il se stoppa pour l'écouter au moins un moment afin de comprendre les mots qui étaient dit. Par contre, même quand il entendit la voix et comprit ce que celle-ci disait, il ne prononça aucune parole. Il restait à l'écoute de la voix si douce qui chantait « Spring Nicht » de la même voix que celle de Bill. Il tourna alors son visage vers son frère. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui chantait, car il était toujours plus qu'un corps inerte. Non, Tom entendait même le son des instruments qui devaient être respectivement ceux des trois membres du groupe restants. Ça y était, il devenait fou._

_Il allait crier qu'on arrête cette torture et qu'on le laisse vivre son deuil en paix, mais il en fût autrement. Aucun son ne sortit, mais il se redressa tout de même brusquement, le front en sueurs et même tout le corps. Ses vêtements, les couvertures, tout lui collait à la peau. Il tourna de droite à gauche un petit regard paniqué, mais il se calma aussitôt en voyant son frère étendu à ses côtés. Ses traits se détendirent d'un seul coup bien que son souffle était toujours saccadé; son frère était là, à côté de lui et il dormait paisiblement, un sourire rayonnant de plaqué sur le visage. Il dormait tranquillement dans le lit. Celui qu'il partageait avec son frère depuis que le sien n'était qu'un tas de bois vu qu'ils avaient tenté de faire des rénovations dans sa chambre et que ça avait finit par 1 à 0 pour la malchance, vu qu'ils avaient plus fait de la démolition qu'autre chose._

_Sachant maintenant que tout n'était plus qu'un simple rêve, non, pas un rêve, que c'était plutôt un cauchemar des plus horribles, Tom était totalement rassuré. Il se passa alors la main contre son visage en se recouchant dans le lit, la tête tourné vers celle de son frère pour l'admirer dans son sommeil. Il avait le visage ravagé de larmes qu'il avait dû verser dans son rêve en traversant la barrière de ses paupières vu qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses. Il était dans un sale état, mais il s'essuya rapidement le visage pour enlever ses larmes encombrantes afin que son jumeau ne remarque rien à son réveil. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de se sécher un peu le visage que son frère grognait dans son sommeil, probablement à cause des mouvements que son jumeau faisait tout proche. Après nombre de plaintes et de grognements, il finit par ouvrir les yeux lentement et comme si c'était la pire des obligations. La première chose qu'il remarqua à son réveil, c'est l'air étrange de son frère qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme._

« Mmmh… Tom… wie geht's(6)…? » _demanda Bill qui immergeait à peine de son sommeil._

« Ja(7)… » _répondit l'intéressé qui ne voulait pas vraiment raconter son rêve._

« T'es certain? » _s'assura son frère._

« Bien sûr, puisque t'es là. »

_Un sourire illumina le visage encore endormi de la moitié du chanteur qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il disait, mais qui se faisait tout de même un plaisir d'entre des paroles si gentilles de la part de son frère jumeau. Puis, il souleva alors un peu la couverture avec son bras qui les recouvrait, montrant par le fait même qu'il invitait Tom à venir dans ses bras pour un câlin fraternel, car il voyait et sentait bien que Tom n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette et qu'il devait avoir fait un cauchemar ou quelque chose dans le même genre pour être dans un état pareil à son réveil. _

_Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla tout naturellement se blottir contre son frère, savourant pleinement la présence de son frère qu'il avait cru perdu à tout jamais à cause de ce stupide rêve qui lui avait fait peur. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de son jumeau, serrant ses mains dans le chandail que Bill mettait comme haut de pyjamas, comme si il avait peur qu'il ne le quitte de nouveau. Il respira alors tout doucement l'odeur de son frère jumeau tout en sachant qu'il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son jumeau. L'étreinte chaude de ce dernier le rassurait pleinement. Après un tel rêve, cela ne pouvait qu'être des plus rassurants, surtout qu'il avait vu le chanteur mort dans son cauchemar et que de le savoir toujours en vie était très soulagent pour sa santé autant physique que mentale qui aurait certainement dégringolé en un rien de temps si jamais son songe aurait été la réalité._

« J'aime quand t'es vivant. » _commenta le dreadeux, le nez toujours profondément enfouis dans le cou de son frère._

« Moi aussi je m'aime bien comme ça. » _ plaisanta Bill qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un pareil commentaire._

« Dit… Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'est faite quand on était gosses..? » _demanda Tom en relevant un peu la tête vers son jumeau, se tenant toujours collé contre ce dernier._

« Hmm… ja. Warum? »

« Je t'oblige à la respecter. Même la mort ne nous séparera pas. » _lui ordonna-t-il en étant le plus sérieux du monde._

« Dummkopf(8), bien sûr que même la mort ne nous séparera pas. On se l'est promis. »

« Danke(9), Bill. » _murmura Tom à l'oreille de son cadet._

« Bitte(10), Tom. » _lui répondit alors le chanteur en resserrant son étreinte sur son frère pour le rassurer._

_Les deux frères se serrèrent alors encore un peu plus l'un contre l'autre comme si ils avaient peur que l'un deux ne parte pour toujours en laissant l'autre en plan. Ils allaient être inséparables. Bill n'en avait peut-être pas tellement conscience pour le moment, mais Tom avait renforcé, à cet instant, après son cauchemar, le lien qui les unissait tout les deux. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre son jumeau une nouvelle fois, alors ils n'allaient pas se quitter d'une semelle et ils allaient vivre ensemble par le futur et tout faire ensemble. Comme des frères siamois, comme des oiseaux inséparables, comme des jumeaux..._

**¤¤¤**

**(1) Désolé**

**(2) Pourquoi?**

**(3) Merde**

**(4) Va te faire fouttre**

**(5) Fous-le camp… Casse-toi!**

**(6) Ça va?**

**(7) Oui**

**(8) Imbécile**

**(9) Merci**

**(10) De rien**


End file.
